A Bad Day In The Pit
by alygator86
Summary: I can't really write a summary without giving too much away...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I would like to.

Rating: K+/PG

This is my first Cristina/Owen fic so things miiiight be a little OOC but I think for the most part, they're good. Enjoy!

-----------------

It was an unusually slow day in the pit. Nothing big had come in, just a few patients who needed sutures, an ear infection, and someone experiencing chest pains. Cristina was covering the pit and paged Teddy for a consult.

The patient ended up being non-surgical, was treated, and discharged. But the day was just beginning.

-----------------

Owen scrubbed out of a successful surgery. Once he was finished, he walked out of the scrub room and into what he recognized as controlled chaos. The chief and Dr. Bailey were speaking with a few police officers, the nurses' station was a buzz with phone calls and nervous interns being given instructions by their residents. And by the looks of it, Meredith was completely freaking out.

Owen didn't know Meredith very well but he knew that if she was that worried, it had to be about Derek or her friends. Derek and Lexie were with her. A quick look around and he accounted for everyone else. Everyone except Cristina.

He made a beeline to the trio.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"There's a hostage situation in the pit," Derek told him, "A man armed with a gun walked in with his sick daughter and took over."

Owen looked at each of them, his heart hammering in his chest. "Cristina is down there, isn't she?"

Lexie nodded.

"Yes," Meredith replied, "Cristina, Dr. Altman, an intern and it seems half of the ER staff."

The chief put down the phone and turned to the doctors who had gathered around the nurses' station.

"I need one of you to go down there and pick up the blood sample from Dr. Yang and take it to the lab," he explained, "They're not sure what is wrong with the girl yet and her father is getting more agitated."

"I'll go," Owen volunteered without hesitation.

"What?" Lexie protested.

"Owen," Meredith sighed at the same time, both of them knowing Cristina wouldn't want him to go.

"I'm going. I'll be fine," he told them and headed to the pit before anyone else could try to stop him.

* * *

Cristina was getting worried. She and Teddy had moved the other patients to the other side of the pit, out of danger and had the staff with them. However, the man clearly had mental problems.

Cristina was setting out the instruments from the blood drawing kit, getting ready to draw the girl's blood while Teddy was doing an exam.

"What's your name?" Teddy asked her after she listened to the girl's heart.

"Emily. I'm 13," the girl replied quietly, "and my dad's name is Kevin."

"Well, Emily, my name is Teddy and this is Cristina," a hostage situation seemed like a time for first names.

"I'm really sorry about him. He hasn't been taking his pills and he is really worried about me since we don't know what's wrong."

"Don't worry about that," Teddy told her with a smile. It seemed like the girl had been apologizing for her father for a very long time.

Cristina rolled the instrument tray over to the exam bed and stood next to Emily's arm, ready to draw some blood. "Hi Emily, I need to take some of your blood."

Emily made a face while contemplating the needle that was about to be stuck in her arm and decided she could be brave. "Ok."

Cristina drew a few vials of blood before releasing the rubber band tourniquet, pulling the needle out of Emily's arm, and putting a band-aid over the puncture site. She bent Emily's arm to put pressure on the puncture site.

"I'll go take your blood to the lab and hopefully we'll be able to figure out what's wrong with you," Cristina explained. She wasn't too good with kids but there's just something about a crazy guy with a gun that makes you try just that much harder.

Cristina left the exam room, ready to go up to the lab when Kevin stopped her.

"No no no no no no." he told her, waving his gun around, "You can't leave,"

She held her free hand up, "Ok but this needs to get to the lab so we can find out what's wrong with Emily."

"Call someone else to do it," he ordered.

* * *

Owen arrived at the pit and was only able to take a couple steps in. Cristina was leaning against the gurney closest to the door and looked up when he came in.

"I didn't mean you," she told him in a hushed voice, referring to having the chief send someone to get the blood sample.

He took a quick look around to assess the situation. The few patients and other staff were fine. The girl's father was sitting by the check in desk watching them while Teddy and Emily were listening from the exam room.

After scanning the ER, his eyes met Cristina's. "I had to make sure you were ok," he replied in an equally hushed tone.

"I'm fine," she reassured him

"Let me stay and you get out of here," he suggested.

Cristina shook her head, "We don't know what will set him off but I don't think he would appreciate a switch like that. I'll be fine."

He was still reluctant to leave her.

"I know you're worried about me but I need you to not be here. Because then I'll be worried about you. The sooner you get the blood to the lab, the sooner you can stop being worried. Now go," she paused for a beat, "I love you," she told him, cluing him into her scared she actually was.

"I love you, too," he told her, "Don't do anything stupid."

Owen left with the vials of blood and Cristina went back to the exam room.

"Was that your booooyfriend?" Emily asked with a small giggle.

"Oh, um yeah," replied Cristina. Owen had told her about the encounter with Teddy and while it had been a few weeks, things were still a little awkward where all three of them were concerned.

Emily smiled, "That's nice. He **really** likes you. I can tell by the way he was looking at you."

"You're 13," Cristina told her. What did 13 year olds know about that?

"So?" she shot back.

------------

The chief picked up the phone at once. Owen was sitting at what Lexie had dubbed Central Control. Not far from the pit, they had taken over a nurse's station. The Chief and the Police had taken it over to try and plan how to get the patient's father out of the ER without anyone getting hurt.

Owen, Lexie, Derek, and Meredith were hanging around Central Control. Owen and Meredith weren't any good trying to work and Lexie and Derek were there for moral support and to keep them from driving the Chief crazy.

The chief had put the phone on speaker.

"The blood tests were inconclusive so we're going to have to do more tests," Teddy explained, "Honestly, I'm not sure what's wrong with her."

"We're working on this end to get you all out of there and hopefully we'll be able, then, to run more tests on the girl," the chief told her.

"That's what we're hoping for, sir," Teddy replied, "I want –"

She was cutoff by the sound of a gun firing. "I have to go, Cristina's been shot."

----------

Dun dun dun!!! Review and you'll find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! I've had a crazy couple of days which delayed my updating. Enjoy the next chapter

-----------

_She was cutoff by the sound of a gun firing. "I have to go, Cristina's been shot." _

----------

With that single sentence, Owen felt like his world was tumbling around him. The police and the chief had rushed to the ER. But Owen was cemented in place by the shock of it all. In Iraq he had run in to the danger to help the fallen soldiers but…it was Cristina.

-----------

Cristina was standing outside of the exam room Emily was in while Teddy spoke with the chief. She noticed Emily's father getting tenser and seemingly more agitated and then all of the sudden it felt like fire was ripping though her leg. And then she was on the ground.

Emily's father shot Cristina and the second he realized what he did, dropped the gun. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone; he just wanted to help his daughter. When he heard they still didn't know what was wrong, he got angry and he accidently squeezed the trigger. The police ran in to apprehend him while Teddy rushed to tend to Cristina.

The bullet hit Cristina's mid thigh and she instantly fell to the ground, her leg giving out from the force, pain, and trauma. The blood rushed out of the wound, staining her scrub pants.

"Oh my god!" Cristina yelled. Her hands balled into fists from the pain radiating from her leg.

Teddy yelled at the first intern she saw and a nurse to come over and assist her. They got Cristina on to a gurney and began working on her leg. Cristina could hardly concentrate on what was going on around her – the nurse was putting in an IV and hooking her up to machines, Teddy and whoever were doing…something to her leg.

They were telling her things, telling her what they were doing, but none of it made sense to her. The intense pain radiated to her entire body, tears were forming in her eyes. Owen was the only thing Cristina could think about besides the pain. The one idea that made sense.

"Where's Owen?" she heard herself ask, but it didn't sound like herself.

And suddenly he appeared, "I'm here," he told her taking her hand, allowing her to squeeze his, "you're going to be ok."

It had taken a little work to get past the chief and into the pit to see her but he'd done it. It also helped that he was the only trauma surgeon there and being shot was definitely a trauma. Derek and Lexie were with Meredith and Owen quickly sent orders to the first resident he saw to tell Meredith that Cristina was going to be ok.

"Cristina, you should start feeling better," Teddy told her, "you're getting some good pain meds," Then she looked up at Owen, "I need your help here."

He let go of her hand but that was ok. He was here. He put on gloves. She heard Teddy saying something about him getting the bullet out because she worked with hearts and he was the Trauma guy. Or something like that. There were definitely more medical terms in there. The painkillers had made her a little drowsy and apparently she could not speak medical-ese, but they had definitely put out the fire in her leg. It was now down to throbbing.

Owen was next to her again. "I got the bullet out but we have to take you up for surgery to repair the bleeders and any other damage that may have been caused."

An intern appeared with the consent form for her to sign, which she did and handed back.

"Can I have it?" She asked, it sounded like her speech was a tiny bit slurred. Owen was on one side of her and Teddy on the other and she was moving. They must be taking her upstairs.

Teddy looked from her to Owen with a questioning glance and back to Cristina, "Have what?"

"The bullet," Cristina replied like it was obvious, "Owen pulled out my icicle without asking but I couldn't keep that because it was melting. The bullet won't melt. Unless it got really, really, really hot…"

Owen chuckled softly. They had reached the elevators, "I'd say the pain killers have kicked in."

It was an unusual request but Cristina was a unique person. Owen sent the intern back to grab the bullet. He'd give it to her later.

---------------

Cristina awoke from the anesthesia to the beeping of the heart monitor hooked up to her. Blinking a few times, she turned her head to where she heard a person moving around. Owen was suddenly next to her on the opposite side. He was still wearing his dark blue scrubs. She turned her head to look at him and noticed Meredith asleep in the chair by the window.

"Hey," he smiled, "You're awake."

She blinked a few more times, tying to fully wake up.

"Cristina, do you want some water and graham crackers?" asked the nurse who was doing the moving around next to her.

"Yeah, that would be good," Cristina replied sleepily. Why did graham crackers sound so good?

"And on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain in your leg right now?" the nurse asked.

Cristina thought for a moment, taking the time to notice the pain in her leg. She also realized there were heart monitors sticking to her chest, an IV still in her arm and a pulse oximeter on her finger.

"About a seven," she told the nurse who recorded that in her chart.

Still under the affects of anesthesia, it felt like only a few seconds had passed when Owen handed her the water and packet of graham crackers. She drank some water through the straw while he started talking.

"The surgery went well. There wasn't much damage and I was able to repair everything," he told her, standing beside her bed somewhat like he was when she was impaled by the icicle. She started eating the graham crackers and he reached over and brushed some of her hair back. "You'll be in a little pain for about a week or two and you'll have to use crutches for a week but you will be fine."

"Ok," she replied, knowing he'd have to tell her that again in a few hours once the anesthesia fully wore off. "I like graham crackers."

Owen smiled and chuckled softly. "That's good to know." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

He sat on the edge of her bed and gave her some time to drink her water and eat the graham crackers so that she could wake up some more.

When she was finished eating and drinking, he picked up something from the small bedside table.

"What's that?" She asked, curious as to what he had.

He held it up between two fingers so that she could see.

"That's my bullet!" She smiled, "You saved it for me!"

"Of course I did," Owen replied, smiling himself.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you," Cristina mumbled, her words still sort of sluggish.

Owen chuckled softly while he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too."

* * *

Waking up from anesthesia is a crazy thing. I had ankle surgery in August and the nurse offered me apple juice and graham crackers. I ate apple juice and graham crackers for like the next two days lol.


End file.
